


Doctor, doctor

by Autistic_council_spectre



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sappy, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Autistic_council_spectre
Summary: Zander is sick, again. Luckily for them they have a certain turian to crash with





	Doctor, doctor

**Author's Note:**

> im coping with a shitty immune system by writing shakarian fluff as i do  
> yeah im sick for the millionth time this year lmao   
> also writing this attt Almost 1am on Benadryl so finger guns no edit no beta we die like men which is to day stupid

“Garrus. Garrus I think I might be dying.” Shepard was curled up on Garrus's couch, shivering under a small pile of pillows and blankets while he cooked up. Something or another in the kitchen. 

“I'm at least two percent sure you're not actually dying. But knowing you you'll die out of spite.” They had planned to hang out with Garrus for a week or two, meet some of his old friends and family, chill, shoot the shit, flirt relentlessly and fluster him, get him into the habit of saying their first name, the normal things people do. 

But their immune system decided that betrayal was the only option. 

It was a lovely downside of being a biotic (although to be fair their immune system had always been shit even before all that happened) that they were far more susceptible to things like the cold and flu which unfortunately liked to turn into bronchitis and pneumonia. This was their version of normal. 

Of course Garrus being Garrus didn't take “Dude I'm fine I can function” for an answer and insisted they rest at his place until they were feeling better. 

Now they begrudgingly admitted that this was indeed the best option because they felt like shit. It wasn't gonna be one of their smaller colds no, no. They were full on full body shivering, hot and cold flashes, muscle aches, murdering a box of tissues, wheezing and coughing every two seconds, looking like “someone killed you and drug your corpse onto my couch” sick. 

Fuck their entire immune system they were gonna die.

Oh wait shit Garrus was back in the living room dying cancelled. He was looking down at them with his mandibles doing their lil nervous fluttering and holding a bowl of what they assumed was soup. “Hey.”

“You sound like shit Shepard.” 

“Yep that's uh that's about how I'm I'm feelin here.” They wiggled into a vaguely seated position so Garrus could sit next to them and hey if they kinda cuddled up against him well they're sick it's allowed. “What's this? I wasn't aware you could could actually cook. I assumed-ed you'd somehow burn water.” 

The bowl was glass and very warm when he passed it to them which was. So nice. They hated how their hands were always cold and being sick their body was like 'oh you need this blood?? no fuck you you don't get it.’ “It's a soup, closest thing to it would be your human uh chicken? Is that what the little feathery things are?” 

“I mean. There's there's a lot of things with feathers but I'm assuming what what you're thinking of is in fact: the chicken. A most wonderful little bastard bird.” The little bits of meat floating did look kinda like chicken and. Yep that tasted pretty similar. Shit why did everything taste like chicken. “Garrus?”

“Does it taste okay? Do you like it? I was trying to be careful with your with all your allergies-” oh fuck their lil heart was doing fluttery things (Zander was pretty sure it was from the crush feelings not their heart going on strike again.)

“Nonono it's-” they took a larger gulp than they probably should have and almost choked, thank you lack of breathing, “it's fucking good. I'm I'm gonna have to steal the recipe, Mari doesn't make a lot of soup but I love this and uh. Shit I was going somewhere. God fuck where I was going.” 

He started laughing at them then, his mandibles all splayed out and head tossed back when it went from giggling to full on belly laughs. Gods. Gods they were in love. “Nono Garrus. Hey Garrus? Fuck you first of all I am sick and you're laughing. At me. Fuck you.” He still was and they started to snicker too. Shit. “It's just it's just a thing. Like humans say that everything tastes like chicken because it kinda does. And this? Garrus take a guess here on what this tastes like?” 

“Does it. Does it taste like chicken?” 

“It fucking! Tastes! Like! Chicken!” Each of their words was punctuated with a little hand flap after they plopped the bowl down onto the table. “Garrus! The only universal constants are fucking chicken and crab! What the fuck! Garrus! The universe is fucking weird and I've decided I hate it because it decided 'no no we're gonna make everything chicken and crab just to fuck with them!’ Shit!” 

The laughter that had started to die off came back ten fold as they finished their little rant. Zander ended up flopped over Garrus's chest, wheezing in between cackles and somehow his hand ended up on their hair stroking them and hell this was nice. 

They had little warm fuzzy feelings both from being sick and just. How god damn badly they were crushing on this stupid man. 

Eventually they both wore themselves out (jesus it wasn't even that funny but they just. Couldn't stop.) And their mouth decided to run away from them. “I think I like you. Like like you.”

“...what?” His voice was all squeaky and the hand stopped petting them and oh shit they just said that. 

“Uh. I think. I like. Like I like you. A lot and this is just just really nice and oh shit fuck okay bye-” They made Garrus jump with how quickly they got up and Immediately crashed back down because oh yeah you're sick moron of course you're gonna be dizzy. 

The gentle hands were back, this time all soft pets on their cheeks and making them look at him just a lil. “No no Shep, Zander, I wanted to make sure I heard you right. I uh.” His neck was such a dark shade of blue (would hickeys look that color on him? wait no stop that train of thought begone demon.) “I think. I like you too. Like like you.”

“....yeah?” Oh there went their voice doing a lil squeaky thing as well. 

“Yeah, you're really. Smart and handsome, is handsome a good word? Okay just checking, and and funny and witty. And I like being with you. I care about you a lot.” Yep. They were blushing too, hard enough to light a forest on fire. 

“So...does this mean we should like. Do do the datey things?”

“Do you…?”

“Y. Yeah. Yeah shit I think I want to. But first cuddles, and resting and also cuddles.” 

He flashed that little sharp toothed grin before laying next to them, gently cuddling up against their back. “Yessir.” They were still flushed all kinds of red even down to their chest, they still felt like crap as well but. 

But cuddling up next to Garrus felt. Good, warm and safe and fuzzy. They'd have to have a proper talk once they felt better but. 

This was good. They were feeling better already and eventually, eventually fell asleep curled up pressed against his chest. The last thing they felt being Garrus playing with the little bit of hair they still had on top.

**Author's Note:**

> gentle uwus  
> i don't think this is how they get together in the main fic i just wanted to write something fluffy and cute???  
> leave a comment and pls tell me if you noticed anything wonky! like i said im writing this on Benadryl so im wheeeee


End file.
